Extensive investigation of the immunology of animal and human neoplasia suggests that host immunity may be a factor of major importance in host resistance to cancer, and, further, that host response may be capable of modification. Our objective is to evaluate the effects of varied types of immunotherapy in selected melanoma patients. The effects will be monitored by a variety of laboratory procedures testing both cellular immunity and blocking factors. In this way dangers of tumor enhancement will be minimized.